


I'll Make A Killer Out Of You

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e16 Triggers, Episode: s06e17 Werewolves of London, Gen, Hurt Liam, Hurt/Comfort, More angst tho, Nolan is just a kid, Poor Liam, RIP Melissa, Speculation, brotp Liam x Theo, fuck these eps are fucking me up, i feel like this is pick on liam season, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: His hands are stained, stained red from his anger. Nolan's hands shake as he grips the cross-bow and Liam cansmellhow terrified he is, he wonders if those arrows are the same that a certain person who-is-dead-but-we-don't-talk-about-her.And later on when two books are pressed into his hands and the blue, beat-up jeep has faded into the distance, Liam finally learns the truth behind the unknown pack-members, both dead and alive.(Written during episode 16: Triggers. Spins off from there)





	I'll Make A Killer Out Of You

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty, that kind of... happened. ALSO I DIDNT REALISE THAT JACKSON AND ETHAN WERE DATING. FUCK.  
> i just watched the clip from the next ep and honestly, i love it so much, thus this was born. hope you enjoy it!!

_ I’ll Make A Killer Out Of You _

His hands shake, he’s nervous, Liam can _smell_ it, as clearly as he can smell Brett and his lackeys hurling-

No, do not think about it.

Don’t think about the way you’d woken up, hazy from whatever drugs they’d injected you with.

Don’t think about the way you’d thought it might just be some awful nightmare, it wasn’t your fault,

Was it?

Don’t think about the way they hurl balls at you with lacrosse stick – oh the irony – and how the balls _hurt,_ because he was a _wolf,_ and you weren’t.

Don’t think about the way they’d all laughed as you curled up, trying to avoid being hurt too much.

**_Don’t, think, about, it._ **

Concentrate on the _rage_ within you, that’s a much easier emotion to express, isn’t it?

He shakes of Theo because he _will not calm down._

That bastard…

He is… the worst kind of person, one of the few that tried to kill the two _betas,_ for _being_ werewolves, how fucked up is that? Sure they had taken out a few hunters on the way, but did that really deem them worthy of being killed for that simple reason?

But his hands won’t _stop_ shaking.

He hears the cross-bow rattle in Nolan’s hands as he tries to stealthily move through the abandoned zoo. Sneakers crunching on the abandoned gravelly ground. Liam thinks that Nolan doesn’t really make such a good hunter – if he could be called that, more like a kid trying to play with the adults.

Doesn’t matter either way though, he’s trying to kill them all, trying to hurt _The Pack._

Stiles (doesn’t matter that he’s not here), Derek, Kira, Malia, Lydia, _Scott._

He wonders if those arrows are the same as what the long-dead-person-that-nobody-mentions used when she was still alive. Another part of their pack.

He thinks that if the steady bond he feels between Scott and him were to snap…

He would kill himself, tear himself apart, or maybe wreak vengeance until he was the monster he _~~knows~~_  thinks he is.

He thinks that he should probably move back like Theo is telling him, but he can’t, as he stares at Nolan, all of the terror he feels reappears and then _blinding hot rage_ because the rage always blocked out the fear and he’s become a true master at controlling his emotion.

Bending them and swapping them around like an artisan.

And then he knows that Nolan has seen them because he races towards them, abandoning caution to the wind and Liam is so _angry,_ but he’s also _scared,_ because dammit! He’s back here in the cage and _fuck they’re going to kill you._

And he flinches back into daylight where Nolan tries to steadily hold the cross-bow, “She’ll kill me if I don’t.” He says, and Liam wonders, what about the people _she’s_ killed?

He doesn’t say that though because _kill, kill, kill,_ is all he can think about and he wonders if he killed somebody, would Scott abandon him?

Cast him out as an omega?

 _He can’t let that happen,_ he roars and punches the concrete wall beside Nolan’s face, feeling his bones break should’ve brought him back!

But all he hears is the rushing of blood in his ears and then Theo is there gripping his arm as he attempts to slash Nolan’s throat.

“Run!” Theo growls at Nolan who is all too happy to comply.

They fight and eventually Theo knocks him out, more than once.

He comes to in the car and can’t help but think, is this what becoming a monster feels like?

Rage was once his familiar emotion, ever boiling at the edges of his skin, wanting to just peek over the top and release some _pressure,_ but he didn’t allow it to.

Never.

Until coach’s car…

And then he was a werewolf.

“You chose that place, you chose me to come with you.” Theo says, but Liam hears, _why would you choose me?_

“Because I thought I could focus on getting angry at you.” _Getting angry at people is my thing._

Then they’re pulling into Scott’s driveway and then the blood hits his nose and he’s out of Lydia’s _expensive_ car and into the house, his Alpha, the only one to ever treat him decently, has clearly been very, very emotional.

A whine keens at the back of his throat and he looks at the glass glittering on the floor, the blood-stain that he instinctually isn’t any of his packs’, but it _is_ somebody close.

_Melissa._

“What the hell happened here?” Theo asks rhetorically – well, not really but Liam knows it’s not aimed at him but he can’t help the snarl building in his throat and he wants _blood for his alpha._

“I’m calling Scott.” He says instead and fumbles with his phone, almost dropping it into the large pool of blood…

Scott’s mum’s blood.

“Dammit, dammit dammit!” He shouts and almost throws the thing at the wall, finally he finds Scott’s contact and hits dial.

“Liam?” And no, Scott should not sound so sad.

“Are you okay?” He asks instead.

“I’m fine…” He mutters and Liam wants to scream because nothing about this is alright! Citizens are being equipped with fully-automatics and they’re hunting down the pack.

“Where are you?”

“At the hospital, mum she’s…” He takes in a shaky breath, “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah, we’re on our way now.” And he ushers Theo out of the house, making sure he doesn’t have enough time to argue.

When they arrive, Liam barely pauses for formalities, because these people… they would kill him, literally _pump_ his body full of lead to make sure that he died, for being who he is!

Instead, he follows the intense smell of fear that permeates the entire hospital and eventually finds himself in the ER ward, outside the intense surgery theatre and lo and behold, his alpha is propped up against Malia, looking as worn down as a tyre at its barest.

He didn’t check to see if Theo was following him so it isn’t really a surprise when he turns and discovers that the male has left.

“Liam…” Scott gets up and Malia sits back, clearly concerned but allows him to hug his beta. “You’re alive.”

“So are you…” He murmurs, fisting Scott’s sweater.

This is the saddest Liam has ever felt Scott, and it hurts _him_ on some level too. It’s just _not_ fair.

Scott was one of the nicest people he knows (excluding Mason, maybe), and so was Melissa, what did they do to deserve this? What gives people the right to decide who lives and dies based off what they are?

“How’s Melissa?” He asks, and judging by how Scott tenses up, it’s probably not the best question.

“She’s in surgery right now… the bullet hit her artery…”

Another man comes around the corner, looking harried and tired, he’s carrying enough coffee for the pack and himself. Liam knows that this guy is Scott’s Dad, an FBI agent.

“And you are?” He asks, looking at him with the same wariness as wild animals do nowadays.

“Dad, this is Liam, my friend.” Scott says, the challenge in ‘Dad’ is palpable, but all the man does is sigh and hand out the coffees.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to get any help any-time soon.” Agent McCall says and Liam thinks, yeah, nobody wanted to help African-Americans either, lest they be persecuted by supremacists.

“This has gone for far too long.” Lydia says, tiredly rubbing her eyes, her eyeliner smudging by her own design, “They’re not going to stop until they hunt down each and every one of the supernatural creatures in the world, who knows, maybe even the universe!”

There’s a hint of hysteria in her voice and she takes a second to breathe. She opens her mouth to speak and suddenly Scott’s phone rings, he glances at the number in confusion before answering, “Ethan?”

They can all hear the tinny voice on the other end of the line, “Hey Scott, so, do you know anything about a global extermination of supernatural beings?”

“Wait, Scott McCall?”

“Jackson?” He asks incredulously into the receiver and godammit, somebody needs to start catching him up on _people they know._

He notices Malia looks out of the loop too, in fact, the only one that is mirroring Scott’s reaction is Lydia.

“No way, this is the freaking Alpha of Beacon Hills?” A beat passes, “Nah, just kidding, Ethan already told me a lot about what went down in Beacon Hills.”

Scott cracks a small smile, “So, somebody tried to kill you?”

“Yeah, a hunter duo, said that they were just following Gerard’s orders, and I sure as hell know how that went _last time,_ ” Jackson comments.

“So, we’re just calling to let you know that we’re dropping in.” Ethan says and Scott smiles, because he still has _pack,_ and Liam doesn’t know Ethan or Jackson but he knows they’re pack, it’s like there’s invisible strings connecting them in a large nexus of family.

“Are you sure? The entire town is kind of against us right now…” Scott says, Lydia suddenly holds out her hand and he complies, dropping it into her hands.

“Jackson, Ethan, how long have you been together?” She asks and Scott’s mouth does a little ‘o’.

A beat of silence before Jackson snorts, “So, after all these years, you’re still the same Lydia Martin.”

“Of course, but I do have to say, if you come back to Beacon Hills, you’ll be hunted for _being_ a werewolf, you probably more-so Jackson, being a were-wolf kanima.”

A kanima? He mouths to Malia who shrugs, as confused as him.

“Lydia, is everything… alright?” Jackson asks, because Liam doesn’t know who he knew before, but this new, tired Lydia is probably much more different to the one he used to know.

Lydia lets out a little hysterical laugh, “Everything’s fine and dandy, we’re being hunted for _existing,_ Scott’s mum is in hospital, there’s something out of the wild hunt-”

Scott takes back the phone, “Things have change okay? Just… come back if you think you can handle it all.”

Jackson snorts again, “McCall, if we didn’t think we could handle it, we wouldn’t have called you.”

And then he hangs up, what a dick. Liam thinks and Malia is clearly thinking the same thing except she says it vocally, “Wow what an ass.”

“Jackson is just like that.” Lydia says, taking a gulp of her coffee.

“Wow, we’ve got… backup, that’s nice…” Scott says.

And it is, later on, after everything is said and done, Scott will hand him two books, one a leather-bound diary and the other made of steel and with so much charming around the edges that if anyone aside from Liam _touched_ it with malintent, they would probably end up in a coma.

Lydia made sure of that.

“That is a journal of everything since the day I was bitten, and more… Allison… Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd…” His eyes flash with pain, “They’re all in there.”

“Thank you, Scott.” He says and suddenly finds himself enveloped in his Alpha’s warm embrace. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I know, I will too, but you can visit if you want.”

He waves to them until he knows that they’re on the main road and out towards the edges of Beacon Hills.

Overall, it takes him about a month to fully comprehend Scott’s journal, it’s not that Scott’s writing is illegible, it’s more so the fact that he has to re-read whole parts of it because _holy shit._

And he reads of alphas, brooding wolves, cleaved-in-half-bodies, kanimas, psychopaths, hunters, Darachs, alpha packs, druidic rituals, nogistune, kitsune, the endless werewolf packs, and then he reaches himself and feels his heart _warm_ as Scott describes him and the endless _fear_ he felt when Garret kidnapped him.

But more importantly, _Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden and everybody else._

And after it’s all said and done, he locks the journal away with the bestiary and brings them out when the newest shit goes down and he has to find out what the supernatural creature is otherwise they’ll all di-

He reads Scott’s journal to give him strength, because even when the situation seemed absolutely hopeless, he still ploughed on regardless.

So, he will never, _ever_ give up because his Alpha didn’t.

And besides, who doesn’t love a good challenge?


End file.
